megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Five
'Frost Five ' is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Ranger Race *Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' : Hero Race Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' When you do the requests at the Pet Shop to obtain B. Hawaii Frost, Melon Frost, Lemon Frost, Strawberry Frost and Milky Frost, bringing all five to the Hotel Goumaden will initiate a special scene when you try to do Demon Fusion. The Frost Warriors will emerge from the GUMP and ask Dr. Victor if he can fuse them all. He states that if their hearts and minds are united, they can break the laws of traditional fusion. The five Frost Warriors unite to become The Frost Five, which promise to follow the protagonist forever with maximum Loyalty. They have the natural ability to reflect all attacks sans Almighty and retain the abilities of the individual five rangers with very high MP. The downside is they have an abysmal 55 HP, rendering them easily eliminated by any Almighty attack. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' An optional battle that unlocks the Frost Five becomes available at the start of Day 3 of the Triangulum Arc on New Game Plus or after playing the Septentrione Arc. Five Jack Frost Knights ask the protagonist and his friends to aid them in becoming the legendary Frozen Warriors so that they can survive in the Demon World. They plan on becoming them by using the Syrup App data cards, but needs their help in preventing the demons from licking them to death. B. Hawaii Frost is the first to transform, and each time he gets a turn in battle, he will ask the protagonist whether coast is clear for the other Jack Frosts to go, and which Syrup App is clear. Once the Frosts transform, they will head back towards B. Hawaii Frost. The battle is timed and defeated demons will respawn periodically, so it is best to have a team stationed near each of the data cards to safeguard the Jack Frosts, while also allowing the Frosts to move as soon as possible to any cards that are clear or will soon be clear. Start with Milky since it is the furthest data to reach and would take the longest time for the Frost to acquire. Movement-improving demons like Avians and Genmas help in getting teams across the map to quickly dispatch enemies, while petrifying the teams can also buy some extra turns and prevent them from getting to the Frosts while also averting their respawn. Completing the mission will unlock the Frost Five for fusion. They can only be fused using Black Frost and Jack Frost, and by passing Fire Repel from Black Frost, the resulting demon will be immune to everything except Almighty attacks, putting it on par with others like Purple Mirror, Titania, and Metatron. Category:Original creations Stats ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' |Ice=Drain |Elec=Null |Force=Null |Mystic=Null |Racial=Hero's Proof |Skill= |Passive= Ice Amp* |FusedQuote=Strawberry! Melon! Lemon! Milky! Blue Hawaii! Together we rise! Hero Frost Five! Hee-ho! |FusingQuote=What color will we be after we fuse? We can't wait to find out! Hee-ho! }} Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE, the Frost Five is featured as a full card set consisting of 1 Strawberry Frost, 1 B Hawaii Frost, 1 Lemon Frost, 1 Melon Frost, and 1 Milky Frost. *Frost Five seems to be an early incarnation of the Frost Trio. *With the red one in the middle and the race being Ranger, the Frost Five are a parody of the Super Sentai series. *In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, the frost five are referenced in Hee-Ho Mart in the background as shaved ice flavors. Category:Original creations